


The Change

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mild Gore, Veela Draco Malfoy, and it's not in the first chapter, it's not much but I'm tagging it just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: “Your nose looks different. A bit curvier and… it looks like…” Blaise trailed and squinted at Draco as if he wasn’t certain what exactly he was seeing.(8th year, Veela!Draco)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter's very short but I'm just hoping to set a mood for the fic with. A dark~ish sort of mood, which is the exact opposite of what I usually write so I'm not sure if I have succeeded. 
> 
> I started thinking and writing parts of this fic over a year ago but I never actually got to publish any of it. But it is an idea that I really want to work more on so here we go.

It was during a rainy and gloomy October day, when they were in the library, that Blaise had tilted his head and looked at Draco with confusion.

“Your nose looks different. A bit curvier and… it looks like…” he trailed and squinted at Draco as if he wasn’t certain what exactly he was seeing. 

Draco furrowed his brows and touched his nose. It wasn’t curvier. It wasn’t different at all. It was its usual shape and he let Blaise know that. Blaise stared at him critically for a few more seconds before shrugging. Draco’s shoulders relaxed. He wasn’t aware he had stiffed during Blaise’s inspection. And he wasn’t sure why. 

“Maybe it’s just the lighting.” Blaise concluded and Draco found himself nodding slowly, relieved that the conversation was over. But Blaise’s words stayed with him the rest of the day.

That evening he looked in the mirror and saw it too. His nose didn’t look different. But at the same time it looked different. He traced the arch of it and didn’t feel any change to its usual shape. And yet his reflection was tracing an arch that was much curvier. He frowned and his reflection frowned back at him. Something weird was going on. He tried to ignore both his nose and the chill that had settled in his veins. Perhaps it was a simple hex. Someone’s idea of a prank. Yes, someone was just pranking the ex-Death Eater. That was it. 

“It’s just a prank.” He said weakly at the mirror. His nose was back to normal again. He gulped. “Just a prank.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw here's another (short) Veela!Draco + 8th Year fic of mine (which is much lighter than this one will be)
> 
> [Wing To The Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136119)

Despite his own attempts to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong with his nose, Draco had fully prepared himself for other students commenting on it the next day. But he had prepared for the wrong thing, because something other and much stranger happened instead. And Draco wished he only had his nose to worry about.

It was when he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that it happened. It was as if someone had yanked his head to the side and held it firmly in place. His eyes fixed on the back of Potter’s head with such intensity that they started hurting from the lack of blinking. Anything else that was not Potter abruptly blurred. Shapes and colours got distorted and Draco felt like he had been hurled into a vortex and Potter was at the center of it, the only constant. 

Panic rose in Draco. What was happening? Why was he staring at Potter? He had been avoiding him like the plague so far. There was too much between them and he didn’t feel like acknowledging any of it. Avoidance was best. But if he didn’t stop the weird staring soon, Potter would notice and –

Potter turned his head sharply and his eyes zeroed in on Draco’s. He stared in confusion and Draco stared back. His vision blurred even more and the only things sharp enough were Potter’s eyes. And the only sound he could hear was the thundering of his own heartbeat, loud as a raging storm. He felt a sharp pain in his upper back, on each side of his spine and the next moment the world took its usual shapes and colours again. The sound of his own heart subsided and the noise of students chatting and taking their seats filled his ears instead. It was like had woken up from a dream. A very intense and confusing dream. Or maybe a nightmare. He shook his head and glanced in Potter’s direction again. 

Potter was facing Weasley though. Granger was staring at him this time, her eyes narrowed. Draco could almost hear her brain working and for a moment he considered whether she knew what was happening to him. Or at least if she had a theory. She probably had. But he didn’t want to think about it.

He took his seat next to Blaise, who gave him a weird look, much like the one from the previous day.

“Your nose looks curvier again. More so than before, actually.” 

Draco didn’t reply and turned the other way. Blaise ignored him for the rest of the day.

When Draco went to bed that evening, he felt a dull itch between his shoulder blades. He ignored it and took a Sleeping Draught. He was mentally too exhausted to think about the itch as well. There was something wrong with him but he didn’t want to face it. He couldn’t. Not yet. Sleep came moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's not getting a break anytime soon.
> 
> Despite how this chapter may look like to some people, there won't be any Dramione, only Drarry (and Romione as a side pairing).

Draco considered himself lucky that he hadn’t had another weird “episode” with Potter again for over a week. Granger, on the other hand, was another story. Her incessant stares had been uncomfortable and irritating at first but were rapidly becoming unbearably frustrating. Draco was not about to confront her about them though. He just wanted to ignore her, ignore Potter, and ignore anything strange that was happening to him. Ignore it all. But no matter how hard he tried, it was to no avail. 

It wasn’t helping that he soon started generating more attention than he had expected. At the beginning of the school year, most students used to turn their heads away from him. But more and more started turning their head towards him instead. The attention, while unwanted, wouldn’t have been much of a problem in itself. But it wasn’t normal staring. The vacant looks on people’s faces were disconcerting to say the least. 

Students paused mid-sentence just to turn and stare at him, their mouth slack and eyes wide open and glazed over, following him as he passed. They barely blinked and only moved in order to keep staring at him.

And at the next moment they were all recovering, shaking their heads, clearly confused. It was as if someone had snapped their fingers and released them of a trance. That was always followed by many nasty looks thrown in Draco’s direction. He was certain that many thought he was actively trying to mess with them. It wasn’t true, of course. But the rumors had started flying already – that he was using some rare spell to get in people’s good graces, or that he was using some sort of love potion that he had dispensed through the school’s water supply. The ridiculous list went on and on. Students liked to gossip after all. 

During the following week the staring episodes became more frequent. And unfortunately for Draco, Granger eventually was present for one of them. As soon as she came back to her sense, she bolted towards the library, not sparing Draco a second glance, which was more than alright with him. He hoped her sudden interest in him had finally passed.

Naturally, he had been wrong. Because the very next morning she was back, burning holes in the back of his skull. Draco could feel it. His patience was wearing thin. He snapped his head towards the Gryffindor table, ready to give Granger a look that he hoped would finally discourage her, only to meet vivid green eyes instead. His surroundings began to blur again but this time he was ready. With great effort he averted his eyes and the blur started to dissipate. He could see Granger’s face clearly now, to the right on Potter. But she was looking at Potter instead. Draco chose that moment to quickly leave the Great Hall. The itch between his shoulders had returned.


End file.
